Mall Trouble!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Marron and Bulla were both at the mall, when a gang of evil thugs decide to wreck the place for fun, what will the girls do?
1. First Chapter, In The Mall

**Mall Trouble!**

It was jammed pack at the mall, and both best girlfriends Marron & Bulla were walking  
all over the place looking at some cute boys! They soon stopped to rest there feet off  
so they both sat at the bench, Bulla said to Marron, while crossing her legs.

"Man, look at the cute Hunks! There more cuter then a whole boy band put together."

Marron, told her.

"I wish there was a real true guy just for me, someone that is smart, funny, someone that is taller then my Dad."

Bulla, then says to her.

"You still thinking about my brother Trunks?"

Getting a little frustrated, she tells her.

"I got over him a long time ago!"

But she was now thinking in her head.

"But his muscles I will never get over."

While both the girls were inside the mall, a rough gang of thugs Five of them in fact from the outside,  
were all about to terrorized the place and one of them said before going into the mall.

"Let's kick some Ass!"

Back on the bench the girls were still talking to each other Bulla says to her friend.

"Uh, I dated Brandon once but Dad thought I was too young for him, sometimes he can be a real pain in the Ass!"

Marron, then said to her.

"Hey, want to go in the jeweler store?"

All of a sudden, the Thugs smashed all the door windows, one of them shot a pistol up in the air, both  
Bulla & Marron were hinding under the bench they were both sitting on scared for there lives.

Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Bulla Super Sayion

Still hiding under the bench Marron & Bulla had to figure out on how to escape? Bulla said to Marron.

"Oh, Dam how are we going to get the heck out of here!"

Marron, said out of fear.

"I don't know Bulla, and I really wish your brother or your father were  
both here, hell I wish my parents were here right now to!"

Suddenly, Bulla thought of a plan she then tells Marron.

"Call me crazy but how about we both take these guys on by ourselfs, let's see if we both have some figting  
ability like our families have, and plus I fell like kicking some Butt!"

After hearing what Bulla said, Marron a little shocked said in her head.

"She has to be real crazy but hiding under here isn't helping things ether."

The Thugs were now breaking a lot of stuff all over the mall, two of them broke into a cash register  
and stole five million dollers out of there, all was going well for the gang at first, until Marron & Bulla  
jumped from under the bench Bulla shouted to the evil Thugs.

"Yo! you losers! it's time for you to pay the price!"

All the thugs and everyone inside the mall were all looking over at Bulla's direction,  
the leader of the group shouted to her.

"Are you for real dollface?"

She then shouts.

"Yes, Dumass!"

One of the thugs yells out to the leader.

"She's Looney Boss!"

The Boss, himself said.

"So... she is?"

Suddenly, he shot his pistol right at her but she quickly jumped and right up in the air, everyone in  
the mall including the Thugs were all stunned, Marron with a worried look on her face says to her.

"Bulla! please come down we can't fight all of them!"

One of the Thugs had saw Marron yelling at her friend so he thought.

"Hmm... She has to be her best friend i'll even the score up for this one."

He then rushes over to where Marron was at and points a gun to her head, he then shouts to Bulla.

"All right kid if you don't come down now, i'll blow your friend's brains out come down!"

But suddenly, Bulla turns into a super sayion and quickly flew to save Marron's life! she then  
kicked the thug in his balls and grabbed Marron's body, both were now in the air she was  
now thinking.

"I just knew I the super sayion power just like Dad and Trunks."

She then says to Marron.

"Are you all right Marron?"

She told her.

"Yes i'm all right I can't believe you went super sayion, I thought only the men can turn into a sayion?"

Marron, then said.

"Hmm I guess women can turn into a super sayionm to, who knew?"

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
